1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a notebook computer having a keyboard module that is easy to be assembled/disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of notebook computers always has a trend of simple assembly. To meet consumer's demand of powerful functions of the notebook computer, a central processing unit (CPU) of the notebook computer is necessarily to be replaced for upgrading, and a plurality of peripheral devices in a host of the notebook computer are also required to be replaced. For example, the peripheral devices such as a mother board, a hard drive, interface cards, a cooling device or memories, etc. can all be selected for upgrading. However, a user usually does not know a manufacturer's original design type of a casing of the notebook computer, so that the user has to request a special dealer or the manufacture for a professional replacement.
Regarding a process of assembling a keyboard module to the host, the keyboard module is disposed above a circuit board, and is locked to the host of the notebook computer by screws. However, a conventional assembling process of the keyboard module is complicated, and a hand tool such as a screwdriver has to be used to assemble/disassemble the keyboard module, which is inconvenient to the user. Moreover, the keyboard module has to be removed first during disassembling or maintenance of a plurality of devices within the notebook computer such as the hard drive, the CPU or various interface cards. If the keyboard module is locked according to the conventional assembling method, it is inconvenient for maintenance, and is labour consuming and time consuming.
Moreover, limited by a fixing approach between the keyboard module and the host, the user is not easy to fulfil the replacement. Namely, the user has to disassemble the keyboard module, so as to replace important devices within the host, such as the hard drive or the CPU, etc.